Fehler
by Minnnie
Summary: Hermione ist im St. Mungos. Severus Snape auch. Warum? Oneshot. SSHG


**Fehler **

Original von Pearle

Übersetzung mit ihrer Erlaubnis von Minnie

Diese Story wurde für die ‚Seite 394 Challenge' von Doomspark geschrieben.

Die Vorgaben waren: ‚Nimm die fünf dicksten Bücher in deiner Nähe und blättere zu Seite 394. Die fünf Harry Potter Bücher dürfen nicht genutzt werden. Nimm den zweiten Satz von dieser Seite aus jedem Buch und benutze sie in einer kurzen Geschichte.

Disclaimer: Mir gehört gar nichts, und ich verdiene kein Geld damit. Alles ist Eigentum von JK Rowling und anderen.

**

* * *

Fehler**

Hermine sah von ihrem Magazin hoch, als die Krankenschwester den Raum betrat.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich Sie belästigen muss, aber es gab Schwierigkeiten im Labor. Ich fürchte, ich muss Ihnen nochmals Blut abnehmen." Die Krankenschwester entfernte den Deckel eines Fläschchens seitlich auf dem Tablett und griff nach ihrem Zauberstab.

„Noch mal? Ich habe bis jetzt noch kein Blut abgegeben!"

„Haben Sie nicht? Sind sie nicht Mrs. Hermon?"

„Nein. Snape. Hermione Snape."

„Das tut mir sehr leid. Es ist heute so ein hektischer Tag. Hermon. Hermione. Mein Fehler. Nun gut, ich glaube, ich prüfe das besser am Schreibtisch nach. Ich muss noch Mrs. Hermons Blut abnehmen, bevor ich gehen kann. Passen Sie auf sich auf, Liebes."

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf, als die Krankenschwester den Raum wieder verließ.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Es war eine Sache, ein Schlafshirt in der Privatsphäre ihrer Räume zu tragen, aber es war eine Andere, in einem Untersuchungsraum im sechsten Stock des St. Mungos zu sitzen, mit nichts anderem am Körper als einem knappen Krankenhauskittel, welcher eine Öffnung am Rücken hatte und so nichts der Vorstellung überließ, wie wohl sein Hintern aussah.

Die Tür öffnete sich leise und ließ eine ernst blickende Krankenschwester ein, die ein Tablett trug, auf dem anscheinend die unterschiedlichsten Folterinstrumente lagen.

„Wofür sind die denn?" Severus deutete auf das Tablett. Er zog an dem Rückenteil des Kittels, da eine Böe von kalter Luft Teile von ihm abkühlte, die nicht eingefroren werden sollten. Aber egal wie oft er den Kittel auch zusammenzog, der Rücken blieb offen. Er war überzeugt davon, dass sie den Kittel verzaubert hatten, damit er so blieb. Die Patienten sollen es nur nicht zu gemütlich haben, nicht wahr?

Die Frau stellte das Tablett auf dem Tresen in der Nähe des Untersuchungstisches ab und schickte sich an, wieder zu gehen.

Severus fühlte sich völlig entblößt. Der Kittel klaffte am Rücken und reichte vorn nur bis zu den Knien. „Was haben Sie vor mit diesen… Dingern? Und wo ist meine Frau?"

Die Frau beschriftete etwas auf ihrer Tabelle, ehe sie sich zu dem verärgerten Mann umdrehte. „Dies ist nicht für Sie. Ihrer Frau geht es gut. Sie ist im Untersuchungsraum…" sie zog ihre Tabelle zu Rate, „… acht. Heiler Smythe wird in Kürze hier sein."

Eine weitere Böe mit kalter Luft zog durch den Raum, als Krankenschwester Schreckschraube, wie er sie bereits getauft hatte, wieder ging. Severus seufzte und zerrte unbewusst weiter am Rückenteil seines Kittels. Sehnsüchtig blickte er auf seine Roben, die an einem Haken neben der Tür hingen. Er tat dies für Hermione. Wenn er sie nur halb so viel lieben würde, als er es tat…

Die Tür öffnete sich und zwei junge Männer, gekleidet in der traditionellen hellgrünen Kleidung der Heiler, betraten den Raum.

„Guten Tag, Mister Stape. Ich bin Heiler Smythe, das hier ist Heiler Gilkinson. Er wird mir bei der heutigen Maßnahme assistieren. Wir möchten Ihnen aber noch einige Fragen stellen, bevor wir beginnen."

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Hermione lächelte den Heiler an. „Nennen Sie mich bitte Hermione."

„Danke." Heilerpraktikant Alverton sah auf sein Klemmbrett. „Ich helfe Heiler Smythe heute auf der Station. Könnten Sie mir einige Fragen beantworten, bevor wir anfangen?"

„Ja, natürlich."

Heilerpraktikant Smythe berührte das Brett mit seinem Zauberstab. Eine ‚Wort-für-Wort' Feder schwebte über dem Pergament. „Lehnen Sie sich erstmal zurück und entspannen Sie sich. Ich werde Sie genau untersuchen, während ich Sie befrage. Übrigens habe ich gerade Ihren Mann im Untersuchungszimmer nebenan verlassen. Er sagte, ich solle ein ‚Hi' ausrichten."

„Er sagte ‚Hi'? Sind Sie sicher? Wurde er behandelt?" Hermione war besorgt.

Alverton sah sie fragend an. „Es schien ihm gut zu gehen, als ich mit ihm sprach. Ein netter Kerl, wirklich."

Hermione starrte ihn an. „Nett? Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie mit _meinem_ Mann gesprochen haben?" Noch niemals hatte jemand Severus Snape als ‚nett' beschrieben.

„Ja, groß und schwarzes Haar. Ich glaube, er ist in Untersuchungsraum sieben."

„Das müssen Sie falsch gelesen haben. Severus ist in Raum eins." Der Mann hatte die Räume vertauscht, das erklärte die ‚nette' Bemerkung.

„Severus?"

„Ja. Severus Snape."

„Nein." Alverton sah auf sein Klemmbrett. „Es steht genau da. Stape. Trevor Stape."

„Snape, mit einem ‚N'. Nicht Stape, mit einem ‚T'."

„Snape? Severus Snape? Professor Severus Snape, der Tränkemeister aus Hogwarts?" Heilerpraktikant Alverton war blass geworden. Die Fledermaus aus den Kerkern. Der schmierige Blödmann. War _er_ der angehende Vater? Das konnte sie doch nicht ernst meinen!

Hermione seufzte. Severus hatte immer diesen Effekt auf die Leute, egal ob er anwesend war oder nicht. „Möchten Sie sich setzen, Heilerpraktikant Alverton?" fragte sie behutsam.

„Snape heiratete Hermione Granger. Das stand alles im Klitterer. Das heißt, dass Sie Hermione Granger sind." Alverton schielte auf die Hexe. „Was ist mit Ihrem Haar passiert? Es sieht ganz anders als auf den Fotos aus, die ich gesehen habe."

„Gefällt es Ihnen? Ich denke, dass das Blond mir mehr schmeichelt, als das dunkle Braun, das ich zuvor trug. Und wirklich, wenn das Haar so schwer zu handhaben ist wie meines, dann ist es kurz getragen wesentlich einfacher." Hermione tätschelte ihren kurzen Bob. Einige einfache Zauber und ihre Haare waren kontrollierbar geblieben. Warum sie sie nicht schon früher abgeschnitten hatte, war ihr unbegreiflich.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

„Zum Teufel noch mal, wagen Sie das ja nicht!" Er bereitete sich darauf vor, einen Unverzeihlichen zu hexen, wenn sie auch nur einen Schritt näher kommen würden.

„Bitte, beruhigen Sie sich doch! Ich bin sicher, es hat Ihnen jemand diese Maßnahme erklärt? Da ist doch nichts dabei."

„Wenn da nichts dabei ist, wofür brauchen sie dann dies?" Severus gestikulierte auf die glänzenden Folterinstrumente.

„Sie werden nicht alle für die Prozedur gebraucht."

Heiler Smythe ging einen Schritt auf den Untersuchungstisch zu. „Die meisten Männer müssen nur ein kleines bisschen Unbehagen nach der Maßnahme erdulden. Die Schwellung verschwindet auch wieder nach ein oder zwei Tagen."

„Schwellung!" Severus richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den Heiler. „Wagen Sie es ja nicht, auch nur einen Schritt näher zu kommen!"

„Tatsächlich, Mister Stape, ist eine Vasektomie eine sehr persönliche Maßnahme. Sie müssten doch wissen, dass es ein gewisses Unbehagen umfasst." Heiler Smythe schüttelte den Kopf. Wie oft würde er das noch erklären müssen.

„Vasektomie? Ich bin nicht hier wegen einer Vasektomie! Wir _versuchen_, ein Baby zu bekommen, und nicht, das zu verhindern!"

Gilkinson überprüfte das Klemmbrett, das er in der Hand hielt. „Sie haben die Einverständniserklärung für eine Vasektomie unterschrieben."

„Ich habe niemals irgendeine Einverständniserklärung unterschrieben. Was treiben Sie hier für ein Spiel?"

„Mister Stape…"

„Stape? Ich heiße nicht Stape." Severus starrte den Heiler an.

„Sie sind nicht Trevor Stape?"

„Es heißt Snape, Sie Idiot! Severus Snape. Nicht Stape." Schluß jetzt. Er hatte Hermione ein Versprechen gegeben, aber genug war genug. Er wurde Zeit, dass er sie fand und dass sie verdammt noch mal von hier verschwanden.

„Es tut mir leid, Mister Snape, ich habe mir wohl die falsche Kartei gegriffen. Nun ja, es ist ja kein Unheil geschehen. Ich bin nur glücklich, dass wir das noch geklärt haben, ehe wir begonnen haben. Das hätte ein Problem geben können", sagte der Mann freundlich.

„Das hätte ein Problem geben können? Sie werden mir niemals mehr zu nahe kommen. Wo ist meine Frau?"

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Heilerpraktikant Alverton hatte es geschafft, seine Fassung wieder zu erlangen. Er führte seinen Zauberstab über Hermiones Bauch, als das Klemmbrett zur Seite schwebte.

„Wie lange sind Sie und Professor Snape schon verheiratet?"

„Drei Jahre."

„Und wie lange versuchen Sie es schon, schwanger zu werden?"

„Fünf Monate, drei Wochen, und, ich glaube, zwei Tage. Es könnten auch drei Tage sein. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, ob das Ministerium jetzt entschieden hat, ob Voldemort vor oder nach Mitternacht gestorben ist."

„Entschuldigung, wie bitte?"

Hermione errötete. „Na ja, wir vergaßen den Verhütungstrank in der ganzen Aufregung nach der letzten Schlacht. Dann entschieden wir – warum nicht? Das hier ist wirklich nur zur Kontrolle gedacht. Und hier sind wir ja auch."

„Hier sind Sie. Mrs. Snape, das ist…"

Die Tür flog mit einem lauten Knall auf. „Hermione, da bist du ja, Liebes. Wir verschwinden sofort von hier!" Smythe und Gilkinson schlichen hinter ihm her.

„Professor, das mit der Verwechslung tut mir sehr leid. Wir sind hier heute sehr beschäftigt, da passieren schon mal Fehler. Aber es ist ja kein Unheil geschehen. Wir haben es noch rechtzeitig erkannt. Ich verstehe Sie. Wirklich, das tue ich. Glauben Sie mir, ich wäre auch aufgebracht, wenn mir das geschehen wäre. Aber schließlich wurde ja nichts entfernt." Smythe war besorgt darüber, was passieren würde, wenn Severus ihn bei der Verwaltung melden würde.

„Entfernt? Severus?" Hermione hatte keine Ahnung, von was sie sprachen.

„Es war nur eine kleine Verwechslung. Das ist alles. Wir haben die Vasektomie nicht durchgeführt. Und das ist doch wohl das Wichtigste!", erklärte Gilkinson.

„Vasektomie?" Hermione war verwirrt.

Severus hatte genug. „Sie dachten, ich sei jemand anderer. Keine weiteren Fehler. Keine weiteren Überraschungen!"

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Sechs Monate später:

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, der Zauberstab wurde grün. Sie sind ganz sicher schwanger. Ehe ich den Zauber beende, möchten Sie schon das Geschlecht der Babys wissen?"

„Babys?" Severus erbleichte.

„Ja, Sie werden die stolzen Eltern von Vierlingen! Möchten Sie gerne wissen, wie viele Jungs und Mädchen es sind, oder wollen Sie sich überraschen lassen?", fragte Heiler Smythe.

Hermione hörte einen dumpfen Aufschlag, als sein Körper auf den Boden fiel. „Severus?"

Heiler Smythe betrachtete Severus ohnmächtig auf dem Boden liegend. „Er hätte die Vasektomie doch durchführen lassen sollen, als er die Chance dazu hatte!"

Ende

* * *

Für alle die es nicht wissen: Vasektomie ist die Sterilisation des Mannes.

* * *

Nun, hat es euch gefallen? Dann hinterlasst mir doch bitte ein Review, damit ich das auch weiß! Und ihr könnt mir natürlich auch schreiben, wenn es euch nicht gefallen hat. 


End file.
